Close Encounters
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Jack and Sue have a number of close encounters with each other, each one progressively more passionate.
1. CloseEncounters of the First Base Kind

"I'll walk you up," Jack said and signed, receiving smiled from both Sue and Amanda.

In the hallway, Amanda ran ahead, into the apartment, excited to tell Lucy about the movie, and having sat beside Ben the whole time.

Sue looked at Jack once they reached the door. "Thank you," she said softly. "For the ride, and for coming to the movie with us."

"My pleasure."

They were silent for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Finally Sue turned to leave, but before she was fully away, Jack grabbed her arm, swinging her back to face him.

"Jack? What-" she was cut off as his lips brushed hers, shutting her brain off and sending her heart into tailspins.

The kiss was light and sweet, Jack's lips just brushing against Sue's softly tasting her before retreating. Sue's eyes stayed closed for a moment, before she met Jack's gaze again.

"Jack?"

Jack smiled, resting a finger across Sue's lips. "Instant message me after I get home. We can't really talk now, Lucy and Amanda are waiting for you."

Sue nodded, still slightly dazed as Jack left.


	2. CloseEncounters ofthe Second Base Kind

**3-6 months after First Base**

Sue sighed happily. "It's so beautiful out."

Jack tightened his arm around her waist. "Not as beautiful as you," he replied.

"And how much did you have to drink tonight?" Sue teased lightly, bumping Jack's ribs with her elbow.

Jack wrapped both arms around Sue, swinging her from side to side. "It's not nice to poke fun," he said once he let her stand still again, "when someone has a surprise for you."

Sue's eyes lit up. "A surprise? What is it?"

"Oh, no," Jack protested. "I'm offended now." To prove his point, he let go of Sue and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Aww," Sue teased. "Don't be mad!" She winked at him.

"Too late." Jack glanced at her. "How are you gonna make it up to me?"

Sue sat down next to him and draped an arm across his shoulders, resting her other hand on his chest. "I'm sure I can think of something."

"It might take a lot," Jack pouted.

Sue kissed him. As she opened her mouth, using her tongue to coax his mouth open, Jack's hand migrated to Sue's hair, fingers twining in the fine strands. The kiss quickly escalated, Sue moving so that she was leaning over Jack, exploring his mouth, controlling the kiss. Her one hand was locked around Jack's neck, holding her up, while her other hand lightly caressed his chest.

"Jack," Sue whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment before Jack kissed her again.

His hands ran up and down her back, before settling on her hips, holding her close to his body. Sue moaned, giving up control, melting against Jack. He took possession of her, memorizing her taste, tongue and mouth, the feel of her body against his, her skin, hot under her light top.

Sue pulled away again for air, opening her eyes slightly. "Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath, opening his eyes as well. "Hi."

Sue grinned. "So did I make it up to you?"

Laughing, Jack gave Sue one more kiss before helping her settle herself next to him. They ignored the grinning older couple walking by.


	3. CloseEncounters of the Third Base Kind

**3-6 months after Second Base**

The door slammed shut behind them, but neither noticed, so caught up in each others arms as they were. A brief thought of Lucy crossed Jack's mind, but he decided that Sue would have said something if her roommate was going to be there. Their coats hit the floor, and Jack spun Sue around, pressing her into the wall with his body.

Jack's lips migrated from Sue's, across her jaw, to her ear, then down her throat, nibbling lightly as he went. A gasp and a moan were his rewards, and he shivered when Sue arched into him.

"You make me crazy," Jack whispered, pulling away far enough for Sue to read him.

"It's a mutual arrangement," Sue whispered back, before pulling Jack into her again, kissing him passionately.

Jack's hands roamed his fiancee's body, caressing her hips, following the curve of her waist, lightly tracing her breasts. Sue moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer and running her hands down his back.

"Couch," Sue managed to mumble, then they were moving, stumbling over a side table, Levi, then the edge of the couch was at Jack's knees and he fell backwards, Sue atop him. Jack's hands shifted from Sue's front to her back, slipping under her shirt and reveling in the silky skin. His fingers brushed her bra and fiddled with the clasp before tracing the straps up to her shoulders. Moving his hands back down, he traced the bra to Sue's front, cupping her breasts through the lace, drawing a whimper from her.

Sue's hands also migrated, under Jack's shirt, caressing his chest, before leaning back slightly to pull the shirt off. She shivered when her bare stomach touched Jack's, and had enough just time to wish she had taken off her own top when she took off Jack's, before he was pulling the fabric away from her body and drawing it over her head.

The black lace of Sue's bra made Jack's mouth go dry, and she smiled slightly at him upon seeing the reaction. "You like?"

Jack nodded. "Very much," he answered, before pulling Sue back down and claiming her lips in a hot kiss. His tongue was granted immediate access, and Jack set about making Sue moan. His hands wandered back down her body to rest on her backside, and when he broke the kiss, he pulled her up his body, gasping as she pressed down hard into him as he moved her.

Moving Sue up enough that he had easy access to her throat and upper chest, Jack leaned his head up, taking a moment to capture Sue's earlobe before trailing moist, open-mouthed kisses down her throat. Sue cried out, her head thrown back to give Jack better access, her eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, panting slightly.

Jack slowly moved down Sue's throat, kissing, licking and nibbling the delicate skin, to her upper chest. He moved from her chest, to the valley between her breasts, his fingers once again finding her bra clasp.

Sue was having trouble breathing as fire rushed through her veins, her skin set aflame by Jack's passion. Levi's nose against her side made her squirm, and she spared a hand propping her up to push the dog away.

"SUE!"

Jack jumped at the shocked scream, and quickly reclasped Sue's bra. Sue opened her eyes and looked down at Jack, confused. She saw him mouth, "Lucy," and turned white.

Looking over her shoulder, Sue confirmed that yes, Lucy was standing in the living room, absolute shock coloring her features. "Luce... you're home early." It was the only thing Sue could think to say.


	4. Home Base

**3-6 months after Third Base**

Jack was aware of two things when he first woke up. He was aroused, and he was cold. He rolled over, flinging out an arm to grab his wife and pull her closer to him, and realized why he was cold. His eyes opened. The sheet was still warm, so Sue hadn't been gone very long.

Just then, the sound of the shower starting reached Jack, and he grinned. Showers and Sue tended to equal late arrival at the office. In other words, showers were very, very good for Jack's disposition.

He got up right away, shed his boxers, and padded into the adjoining bathroom. Sue was just stepping into the shower, not noticing the arrival of her husband. Jack waited, watching Sue through the clear glass.

She stood for a moment, her head tilted back under the spray, slicking back her hair. Reaching for a bath puff, Sue grabbed her body wash, the one Jack loved so much, and squeezed a bit onto the puff, lathering it, then running it over her arms.

The scent of the body wash hit Jack with the force of a two-ton truck, and he staggered, grabbing onto the counter for support. He desperately wanted to enter the shower, but held himself back for the moment.

Sue slowly washed her arms, then propped one foot on the small bench, leaning over to lather one leg, then the other. When she stood and started to run the sponge in soapy circles over her chest, Sue felt a rush of cool air and shivered. She turned to face Jack. "Took you long enough."

Jack raised his eyebrows, but didn't answer, taking Sue into his arms and backing her against the wall. The bath puff dropped, unnoticed, to the floor.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Hudson?"

Sue hummed in the back of her throat. "If you need seducing, Mr. Hudson, then I'm not doing my job right."

"Oh, you're definitely doing it right." To prove his point, Jack pressed into Sue, letting her feel his arousal.

"I'd ask if that was a gun in your pocket, but since you don't have any pockets at the moment, I'll just have to assume you're happy to see me," Sue teased.

"Minx," Jack muttered before capturing his wife's lips and preventing any further comments.

The water cascaded over them, neither noticing as their hands sought to bring the other closer. Sue cried out as Jack's hand slipped between her thighs, and she slid her hand down Jack's body, taking him in hand. Jack groaned, leaning his head forward to rest against Sue's shoulder.

Sue started to drop to her knees, but Jack held her up. "No," he rasped. "Now."

"Yes," Sue whispered, more than ready. Jack pressed her harder against the shower wall and kissed her, lifting her up slightly with his hands on her rear. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and Jack slowly entered her, shuddering with her when he was fully sheathed within her heat.

They moved together slowly at first, allowing the sensations to wash through them. Jack couldn't help but be amazed, not for the first time, at how beautiful Sue looked, water beaded on her skin, and forming trails down her body, her head tossed back, resting against the wall, eyes shut, mouth open, gasping. He leaned forward, lapping up the water on Sue's skin, making her moan.

Sue twined her fingers in Jack's hair, pulling his face up so she could stare into his eyes. "I love you," she said, her voice low and sultry.

Jack shivered and thrust faster. "You're everything to me," he whispered back, before they both closed their eyes, focusing, for the moment, on the movement of their bodies.

Sue started to become more vocal, gasps and whimpers turning into moans and cries. Her hands left Jack, scrambling along the shower wall for something to hold on to, arching further into Jack.

Recognizing the signs, Jack backed up a bit and turned, sitting on the small shower bench, shifting his grip to Sue's hips, helping her move above him. Her hands found his shoulders, and she moved harder and faster, her cries becoming louder as she neared her climax.

"Jack," she whispered, meeting his gaze before tensing, shaking around him, her head falling back and a wail of pleasure escaping from her throat.

Using every ounce of willpower in him, Jack just barely kept himself from his own peak, watching Sue, feeling every contraction. When her cry finally quieted and her spasms ceased, Jack started rolling his hips slightly.

Shivering, Sue started shifting again, her eyes pinned to Jack's as they moved together. She could feel her pleasure rising again, and could see the mutuality of it in Jack's eyes.

Knowing he was close to the edge, Jack moved one hand from Sue's hip, to between her thighs, groaning at the breathless cry she let out. They moved faster, and their eyes were still locked when they climaxed together, sharing their love and pleasure as one.

As they sat there, breathless, Sue yelped, feeling the water suddenly turn cold against her back.


End file.
